gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Lord Usman Strider
Welcome to my talk page! *'Why you might be writing to me!' **'Meet in game?' ***'Send time, place, server, and date.' **'Anything Else?' ***'Just leave a message!' *'Please Respect These Personal Rules' **'No mean language on this talk page.' **'No name calling on this page.' **'Please be with a nice attitude.' **'Don't forget to sign your messages by typing four tildes (~~~~).' Thanks, Lord Usman '' ' Suggestions Some Ranks that i think should be given Prime minister How can william be both? I thought i was Prime Minister. I filled in the spot as prime minister, so shouldn't i get the rank? I mean hes already chancelor. 19:05, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok you get Prime Minister The New Brethren Court talk Um mate ask me before ye do something to the page but i would gladly unify and make u part of the alliance against the EITC. ye seem to know a lot about war!:) please reply Captain Jim Logan 03:40, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Understood sorry for anything that may have caused trouble mate! Usman Complaints or requests If you wish to talk about an issue or request then leave something below with your name: i would love the help to expand The Nexus! Captain Jim Logan 22:35, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Logos How do you make those cool logos? 22:51, January 23, 2011 (UTC) A website that allows you to create your own Logos. National Carribean Alliance 16:16, January 24, 2011 (UTC) What website? Do you mind if I use it? 18:56, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Uh is this usman??????? cause if it is can i deleted sams hold page :D um i mean samuel redbeards page....? can i delete it '''I dont really know if im the right guy for that i would ask him yourself his page Lord Samuel Redbeard' Regards Usman Pirate Rolls Invitation Hello, My name is Captain Shadow Sail, Owner / Founder / and Captain of the Pirate Rolls Government and I am inviting you to join. What We Are About The Pirate Rolls is an organisation that gives every pirate a certain roll based on their standings. The government is meant to organize the Caribbean, to see who is ranking high, and low. Anyone is allowed in, EITC, Navy, etc. But, you must meet the qualifications of the roll you are taking. Please visit Pirate Rolls for more information. If you would like to join, please message me back on my Talk talk page, titling your message: Re:Invitation. In that message please state if you want to join, and what roll you would like to take. For a list of available rolls please visit the Pirate Rolls page. It would be an honor to have you with us in the Pirate Rolls. 15:48, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Northern Assembly I would like to create a new branch in the Northern Assembly. The Department Of Foreign Affairs, I will be the Foreign Affairs Head Honcho. I would also like to make the assembly a proper userbox, please send back the information to include. Thanks, 'High King Jeremiah Stormwash 22:47, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Changing Job Actually, may I be something else? Besides something with sports or a MNA of Port Royal, which I currently am. 15:46, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Here is N.C.A And northern Assembly Code: Code: - Matthew DarkskullTalk P.S These were created by me Okay Okay.. I guess that can work, I was looking for a new job. 16:02, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Ugh Not the time, Usman! I'm doing a spanish project, then I've got a social studies project, then a science project. I doubt I'll be on at all. 15:34, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Role Hey! Please check out User Blog:CaptainShadow11/Role and vote! 20:58, February 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Signature I do not know how to make a signature. Curycoo (Piplupower) made mine for me. With all due respect, 21:11, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Sig See Here 21:14, February 12, 2011 (UTC) sure... i can make u on, just give me a few things: 1. should it be in modern or old style font? 2. What color should it be 3. what should the superscript be? 01:43, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Signature I heard you need a signature. I can make you one right now, if you'd like. Send me a message, and I'll get right on it! King John Breasly of England 03:07, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Signature Ok, so I see you leave Pip a lot of messages about signature. You should know he is very unactive because he can't get on with computer so she uses iPod, and stuff. I'll be glad to make your signature though. Please respond with your answer as soon as possible. Fair Winds, High King Jeremiah Stormwash Here is your signature! Code: ". ##Then save preferences. ##Then check if your signature works on a page. I hope you like your ginature. *Links **"Lord Usman" links to User:National Carribean Alliance. **"EITC" link to this page so the link on it here won't show up because it's already there. **"Director Of Communications" links to User_blog:National Carribean Alliance. Fair Winds, High King Jeremiah Stormwash sorry about that mate sorry. i didnt get too it for that while due to the calling of real life. And, er, yah. SO! i can make the little changes of stuff that jerry (as i shath call him in a very informl way) made that he made mistakes on. doing it now. TALLY HO! 13:02, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thank you, Lord James Strider (Yes, I've read your page!). I greatly appreciate your concern for my government! King John Breasly '' 19:57, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I am sorry, but I don't want anyone copying it. 17:18, February 20, 2011 (UTC) The Royal Publishing Company What would you like to do for the Royal Publishing Company? I will have a list up there soon. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly '' 20:23, February 21, 2011 (UTC) The EITC Press Office lol i come on here at least once a day lol. sounds great to me i'd be happy to help out 17:30, March 8, 2011 (UTC) The War On Piracy Page I didnt not cross everyone out, my cousin did, and im srry to hear leon's back but. The Alliance of All The Brethren Courts will help in any way to kill Leon once and for all. Captain Jim Logan 16:35, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Nothern Assembly I would like to join as your Attorney General, maybe I could form the Department Of Administration And Justice, or perhaps be a a part of the Department Of Justice. Jeremiah Stormwash(Talk) I can't help.... But your page on the FAOTW has been disqualified for suspected cheating. It got 6 votes very close together and we have witnesses. Sorry - King Darkskull Changing Username http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Changing_your_username That page shows how you can change your username. Make sure to use http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact to show them exactly how you want your new username. I hope this helps. -- 18:53, March 16, 2011 (UTC) No problem. -- 18:59, March 16, 2011 (UTC) What? I don't quite understand whihc boxes in the corners you mean. I'll tell you, but I can't indetify them. Please give me a brief description. Jerry Of Maint How This is how, you type this: ' Your text here!. Your Talk Page I had to do a rollback on your talk page. I don't know what happened but the page is now fixed. I think there was something wrong with the coding of the floating box thingy. 20:41, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm Against Him England is currently against Samuel, due to the current state. I am open to suggestions. User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 19:53, March 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: National Caribbean Thank you, I'm the GM of Skull's Marines ''Capt. Skull GM of Skull’s Marines 20:02, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Signature. Put this code into your perferences. There is a section called Signature. After putting that code in your perferences, all you have to do is sign your posts with ~~~~ to get the signature. If you need to edit your signature go to http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User%3ANational_Carribean_Alliance%2FSig to change the code. -- 19:14, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Nah We don't need to go to war. He's insane, yes, but he needs time to settle. User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 20:55, April 1, 2011 (UTC) No Comment I have no comment I am willing to share at this time. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 13:02, April 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Kingshead Please don't talk to me about it talk to Nicholas Flameberge or Tom Redeagle who actually "Took over" Kingshead. I was there for the screenshot alone. Also military action is already being taken agnist us. ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 14:10, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Ahem Ahem my guild is declaring war so they asked me to tell you. No hard feelings this is just the only way I can reach you.User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 14:33, April 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Fine Please understand that I am not the leader of this battialion, it is Nicholas Flameberge. I am merely the messeanger. I know it is a civilized effort and plan please dont view me as a crazy barbarian. Like I said, I am only the Director of Foriegn Communactions User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 18:40, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok Wel will seize further military action towards your company. ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 20:46, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Second in Command and Head of Foriegn Communacations RE:Apologies Your apology is accepted Usman and I also accept your request to assist us in battle. We will not take over Port Royal or Kingshead as promised. Could I meet you at 4:30 P.M (London Standard Time) at Tortuga Antik to discuss our peace treaty? Regards, ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 14:18, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Complaints? I saw your comment on Leauge of Nations, who was it that complained from my guild? ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 16:44, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Usman...... Usman I am not very sure that you are speaking the truth about my guild complaining towards you. I do not wish to insult you Usman, but I do not believe my guild has complained towards you. I await clarifaction if that is not the case. Please understand I do not wish to offend you. Thanks! ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 17:05, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Apologies I am very sorry I miss-read your message please accept my apologies and ignore the message above (or bypass it) Thank you, ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 17:10, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Banks I'm thinking about an East India Bank to set up. Would you be interested? I would be like CEO, but Samuel or someone would be in charge day to day. Interested? ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 20:00, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I Know I know, but war is inevitable. If I must fight him, I will. I will train hard, and when he comes, I will make sure a grave is dug for him, right next to all my other enemies - at the bottom of the sea. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 18:10, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Admiral Henry Dear Sir I Have a request to ask of you. I was wondering if ou could make a wanted Poster Fort Lieutenant Henry. He is attempting to overthrow the King. By His Orders He is wanted for Treason. He is wanted Alive so can you please make A wanted Poster for Him Yours Very Truly, ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 23:50, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sure I will ask King John to Take his Pic from the Directory and put it on his page you can take it from there. Yours Truly, ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 17:04, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Port Tariff Parliament James Strider, We are giving you a once in a life time offer of a full mansion on Port Tariff. You will not have to pay a pence, and we are sure you will be comfortable in your new luxury home, if you accept. Also, we would like to invite you to the Port Tariff Parliament if you accept. Please, consider this offer. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 17:54, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Junior CEO request You want the postion of Junior CEO in the East India Trading Co. Shipping Industry and John said somebody else should have the postion but i want you to send what you've done to my talk page so that maybe you can have that postion. Thank You James Of England I am English , im from the south of England. so get your facts right! And I dont care if your from england of not.jamesofengland 16:09, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Port Tariff Parlaiment You are being offered the Posistion of Representatvie of Lords will you accept. I will also send you the deed you your Mansion Later. ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 01:50, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Junior CEO Very well. I see that you do have experience and you chould be Junior CEO. Just add your Picture and your Postion to the EITCSI page. Glad to have you. Ok. So as long as I can still control my industry as before then we have an aggreement. the EITCSI will work for the Ministry of the EITC. Regards Yes Yes, I am. But please, cut the technical stuff out of the equation. You want me to broadcast news from England? Done. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 20:56, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps Perhaps just let me write an article for it? Would that be ok? 17:30, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Reply He rejoined me ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 20:25, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hello Sure ill be head of photography as well Here are the pics Screenshot 2011-05-06 07-28-37.jpg screenshot_2011-05-06_07-27-28.jpg screenshot_2011-05-06_07-27-22.jpg screenshot_2011-05-06_07-03-12.jpg|Photo of when the ship sinks screenshot_2011-05-06_07-03-09.jpg screenshot_2011-05-05_19-33-43.jpg screenshot_2011-05-05_19-32-22.jpg screenshot_2011-05-05_19-33-41.jpg ''Talk Edits 17:34, May 6, 2011 (UTC) New CBN Signature I've developed a signature for the CBN. Any article the CBN staff would like to sign, we can now sign. Every member of the staff will have the signature below added: If you wish to use this, type . Thanks! Press Meeting It will be tomorrow, 2:00 EST (for Americans). Top of Kingshead. Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 14:01, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:News Lol Usman I live in the UK I see that nearly once a day and the corespdants look great ill try and make a vid like that just send me some pics of pirates on their own or looking like they are inteviewing ppl ''Talk Edits 16:41, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Full news vid This is the full video 500px Ok send me the pics and I crop etc a1.jpg screenshot_2011-03-31_16-38-52.jpg Request ''I Captain Robert,'' ' '''Would like to join the Caribbean Broadcasting News as a jobnamehere' *'I Promise to Report the Truth and nothing but the Truth' *'I Promise to Not to Taint my Reports with Bais Opinions' *'Swear to be Loyal and Truthful to the Company' *'Please may I join as the Political Correspondent?' CBN I CaptainShadow11, Would like to join the Caribbean Broadcasting News as a jobnamehere *'I Promise to Report the Truth and nothing but the Truth' *'I Promise to Not to Taint my Reports with Bais Opinions' *'Swear to be Loyal and Truthful to the Company' *'Please may I join as my Prefered Job if not the President will Message me Back with the Next Best Job!' Signed, ok the application should've sent by now but could i be the political correspondent? CBN I Lord Cad Bane Would like to join the Carribean Broadcasting News as a Head Correspondent *I promise to report the truth and nothing but the truth. *I promise to not taint my reports with bias opinions. *I swear to be loyal and truthful to the company. *Please may i join as Head Correspondent. 20:50, May 7, 2011 (UTC) CBN I would like to join the CBM, as um.. i dont know what the real word for it is, but whatever that source guys name is. If not, then one of those reporters, and then the next best thing to that. im too lazy to do any formal typing right now, so... yeah. When doing this job i promise not to make any predictions or anything like that CBN Hey Usman, Should we ask the Admins for Categories: *CBN *CBN Members/Reporters Thanks CBN Jobs Hiya Usman! I came here to list the three jobs requested of me Number One: An Interviewer with people and reports the interviewer Number two:A person who writes a report on an event. Ex. Today Samuel Red Beard was____and John Breasly_____ so William Yellowbones blew things up. Much larger than that, but that's he general idea. Number Three:ANY JOB you need covered Thanks! Jay Brightsun Category Lol im on a ship with curycoo and bator now and cury says yes go ahead Talk Edits 14:04, May 8, 2011 (UTC) CBN Application I would like to apply for reporter. I will abide by all company rules and stay away from any biased opinions I may have. Captain Matthew O'malley Hello Usman! its me Benjamin Macmorgan, Just thought I'd come over and say hello! Lord Marshal Benjamin Macmorgan CBN Joining '''Caribbean Broadcasting News Joining Form ' 'I Lawrence Daggerpaine, 'Would like to join the Caribbean Broadcasting News as a video maker.' *'I Promise to Report the Truth and nothing but the Truth''' *'I Promise to Not to Taint my Reports with Bais Opinions' *'Swear to be Loyal and Truthful to the Company' *'Please may I join as my Prefered Job if not the President will Message me Back with the Next Best Job!' Signed: Lawrence Daggerpaine Meet in POTCO Want to meet on Port Royal docks,anitk? NOW Talk Edits 16:27, May 10, 2011 (UTC) CBN Reply I sent it and i'd like to be the political correspondent. '' Captain Robert Creator Isla Inferno Undead Reapers! '' 11:23, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Meet in POTCO antik,Port Royal Docks now? Talk Edits 15:58, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok so maybe Satuarday Talk Edits 16:01, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Care to leave a message? . ' Government You may pick your rank in the russian government, And could you create a official new government page for the EITC? Considering samuel is being all hostile and locked down the Ministry of the EITC.. ''[[User:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'L'ord '''M'arshall]] [[User talk:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'M'''acmorgan]] 22:00, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Russia Hey, Could you make me a userbox? Something that says something like Czar of Russia If you don't know how to make userboxes just message me back. Cheers! [[User:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'L'ord '''M'arshall]] [[User talk:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'M'''acmorgan]] 02:15, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ''Carribean Broadcasting News Joining Form'' ''I Jason Yelloweagle Would like to join The Carribean Broadcasting News as a Company Spokesman *'I Promise to Report the Truth and nothing but the Truth' *'I Promise to Taint my Reports with Bais Opinions' *'Swear to be Loyal and Turthful to the Company' *'Please may I join as my Prefered Job if not the President will Message me Back with the Next Best Job!' Signed ''Jason YelloweagleTalk Edits'' 17:01, May 27, 2011 (UTC)! Jason Yelloweagle Alright Will you help establish it.... and be prime minister? Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 18:50, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Look 2 above this at my CBN Joining form Please look 2 above this at my CBN Joining form Usman thank you 'Jason YelloweagleTalk Edits' 17:01, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Code Need that code for that thing you gave me Usman lol 'Jason YelloweagleTalk Edits''' 17:29, May 27, 2011 (UTC)